Contestador automático
by Solitudely
Summary: Arthur la miraba...esa cosa respondería por él y también guardaría mensajes de quienes llamaban cuando no estuviera a excepción de Alfred, a él simplemente no le respondería incluso si se encontraba en casa. Pero siempre, sin falta escuchaba sus mensajes.


Un fic que hice **junto** a una de mis esposas más ¡***** ****!, ¡****! bien, esas no son groserías, son halagos lindos. Ella me entiende, te quiero Nathy. Y bueno… espero que les guste aunque sea un poco. Mi primer UA!. Es la historia de Arthur, Alfred y un contestador automático.

**Personajes y/o pareja:** Arthur principal y mega central (junto con el contestador), Alfred más secundario. Es un Alfred/Arthur.

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores y no hago esto por fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán...

**Dedicado a:** Nyu, ánimo ¿ok? ;_;

**Advertencia:** Sólo se narran hechos ubicados donde está el contestador o cercano a éste junto a pensamientos de Arthur.

* * *

><p>En el costado del comedor estaba la maquinita junto al teléfono recién instalada. Arthur la miraba con cierta curiosidad, esa cosita respondería por él. Era algo interesante. Podría dejar un mensaje diferente cada vez que saliera… era realmente atrayente. Pero era algo vieja y se la habían regalado… pero no siempre "viejo" significaba "malo", le gustaba la antigüedad.<p>

—¿Un mensaje no? —decía dando unas cuantas vueltas pensativo frente a la maquina. Se puso al lado de ésta y luego de ver las instrucciones se dispuso a grabar su respuesta.

—Hola soy Arthur Kirkland, lamento informarle que en estos momentos no me encuentro en mi residencia debido a un asunto urgente que me surgió, si es tan amable y tiene un mensaje para mí déjelo después de la señal…

Y así lo gravó, se dio unas cuentas vueltas más esperando a que alguien llamara y ver si funcionada. Tuvo que esperar al menos 45 minutos para el primer llamado.

_º ¿Un contestador? ¡Ajajajajaj! Arthur... ¡Arthur! ¿Estás tratando de modernizarte? ¿Este es tu gran intento? ¿No me digas que usa cinta?...dios, tú y tu vago sentido de "modernidad"...y tu grabación… ¡já!, creo que sólo la gravaré para mostrársela a todo el mundo ¡o mejor! Les diré a todos que llamen para que lo escuchen por ellos mismos. Volviendo a lo que venía…o a lo que llamaba quiero que recuerdes que tienes que venir a jugar a mi casa el Resident nuevo…, si no vienes me sentiré TAN taaaan solo Y mal Y triste Y abandonado Y además veras que espectáculo te armare…!bien, cuídate! º_

Arthur respiró y botó tres veces mirando la grabación, no necesitaba repetirla. Tomó el teléfono enojado marcando a la velocidad de la luz el número de Alfred.

—Tú!

—Sí... supongo que soy yo…—respondía el estadounidense. —¿Por qué tan alterado Artie?

—Si llamas a alguien te mato… y luego te revivo sólo para matarte de nuevo.

—Ok ok, era una inocente broma.

—¿Sabes que opino de tu linda e inocente broma? —decía algo exasperado. Siempre aquel estadounidense le cortaba los momentos buenos de la vida.

—Arthur…

—¿Dime? —suspiró.

—Resident evil new!

—¡Muérete!

—Sabes que quieres jugarlo…

—Entenderás el porque de si te corto ¿verdad?...esta conversación es inútil.

Tomó el teléfono y cuando estaba apunto de cortarlo se escucho decir al americano "!Lo prometiste!"

Maldición, sí, lo había prometido. Pero había cortado ya. Miró nuevamente la maquinita. Fue a su pieza de ida y vuelta para llegar con un atuendo completamente renovado. Se miró al espejo cercano al cuadro grande de su casa para ver si estaba "decente" y así, se dispuso a salir en dirección de ese come hamburguesas.

_**4 Días después de aquello…**_

Arthur estaba en living nuevamente, había salido a hacer unas compras y encontró un mensaje nuevo para él. Era reiteradamente el norteamericano. Lo puso suspirando un poco. El último día que lo vio fue bastante agotador sin mencionar que prácticamente lo amarro a la cama (sin malas intenciones) para que no lo abandonara de lo asustado que estaba. Tuvo que hacer maniobras increíbles para salir de aquella diabólica casa. Ese amigo suyo era un caso…

Reprodujo el mensaje para sentarse cruzando las piernas y tirándose de una manera un tanto sensual al sillón. Menos mal que nadie lo veía.

_**º** Veo que no te encuentras nuevamente…bueno, empezare por aquí…Hola Arthur ¿Qué tal estás? Llevo un tiempo sin verte y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a hacer algo divertido ¿una película inglesa? ¿Recuerdas aquella mujer de tallas "soberbias" que te encanta? Ella va salir en una película…bueno, obviamente porno. Sé que no es el mejor escenario para ir pero sabes…no se me ocurre nada más. Estuve pensando al principio en un MCDonald's… estuve pensándolo y considerándolo por cuatro horas hasta que me acorde que los odiabas. Espero que escuches este mensaje…_**_º_**

¿Un tiempo sin verlo? ¿Mucho tiempo eran 4 días?, Alfred no tenía muchos amigos o planeaba algo ¿hacerle una broma? ¿Y que hay con la película porno?...juraba que al menor no le gustaban aquellas cosas. O sea, le gustaba el sexo... suponía…como a cualquier hombre pero no era un maniático que a cada película porno saltaba de la alegría.

Alfred siempre solía ser un ególatra chico y no era muy considerado con los demás aparte para creerse un "Héroe". Decidió devolverle el llamado y decirle que aceptaba.

_**Ese mismo día, en la noche después de la "cita"…**_

—¡Puto animal! ¡Imbécil! Ojalá se muera… Maldito ¡MALDITO ALFRED! —se quejaba mientras tomaba variados objetos y los arrojaba lejos.

Se tiró a su siempre leal sillón algo mareado por lo que había tomado. Fue la peor noche de su vida.

Alfred estuvo con él, es verdad, pero luego apareció esa chica y él… él era el que sobraba "era la multitud" ¿Por qué no le dijo que se encontraría con esa chica? ¿Por qué demonios le molestaba tanto que el estadounidense estuviera con una mujer?...que pudiera…cambiarlo.

¡Que esa noche se estuvieran revolcando con esa tipa! ¡Como si le importara en algo! El muy maldito nunca debió haberlo invitado a él si tenía planes…no de esa forma tan humillante, mientras ellos compraban cosas juntos él se quedaba solo esperando con cara neutra a que conversaran por lo que le parecieran no simples horas, si no milenios. "Llevo un tiempo sin verte" "¿Quiero salir?", repitió en su mente con ironía.

—Maldito mentiroso… ¡muérete! —decía revolviéndose el cabello, estaba furioso.

_**A las 3 de la mañana del siguiente día…**_

Sintió el sonido del teléfono. Se quedo observándolo entre sueño y fastidio, se había quedado en el living. Lo dejo sonar y sonar hasta que el aparato hizo su trabajo.

Era un mensaje, un mensaje del maldito de Alfred ¿Qué le podría decir?

_º No fue lo que esperabas ¿No? Tampoco lo mío a decir verdad, otra vez no estás y sólo tengo la puta opción de hablarte así. Lo lamento Arthur…se suponía que ayer iba a ser únicamente para ti y para mí sin embargo… Devuélveme el llamado por favor Arthur… ¡quiero explicártelo! º_

—Muérete tú y tu puta explicación Jones… nadie juega de esa manera conmigo…

Le dijo al teléfono para irse rápidamente a su cuarto.

Se levanto a la mañana siguiente, vivir sin sus padres esos días era extraño. Aunque que se esperaba de las vacaciones… además, eran las vacaciones más extrañas de su existencia.

Lo estaban llamando, se acerco al teléfono y vio el número de reojo, no era Alfred… era Kiku. A él sí le contestaría.

—Hola.

—Hola Arthur…

—¿Por qué mierda estás tú llamando Alfred? —reconoció su voz enseguida.

—Vine hoy temprano a la casa de Kiku… pensé que si llamaba desde este teléfono tú…

—¿Yo qué?

—No me dejarías esperando en el teléfono…

—¿Eso nada más? , pues fue un placer…

—¡Lo lamento Arthur!

—¿He?

—Esa chica… no es nada, tú eres mucho más importante.

Por alguna razón eso hizo que el británico se sintiera algo extraño y su mano izquierda comenzara a juguetear un poco con su chaleco, estaba algo ¿Nervioso? ¿Feliz?

—Por favor no te enojes… fui un idiota ¿correcto? Lo acepto… te invitare un café…

—Alfred no me gusta mucho el café…

—Entonces esa otra cosa que tomas… hemm ¡té! eso… ¿te parece?

—Pero…

—Hoy a las 5 de la tarde en el lugar de siempre ¿OK?

—Pero -

—….

La comunicación se había cortado, Arthur miró el teléfono incrédulo ¿Qué tipo de conversación había sido esa? ¿Qué tipo de disculpa había sido esa?...ahora resultaba… ¿Qué tenía que estar a las 5 de la tarde allá?

Algún día Alfred se las iba a pagar todas… ya vería. Llegaría ese día y él sólo estaría allí parado riéndose de lo lindo y de la forma más malvada que pudiera expresar su cara.

Por ahora se limitaría a aparentar tranquilidad. Luego sacaría el diablo que llevaba dentro y tiraría al estadounidense "accidentalmente" de un quinceavo piso.

**Algún día seguramente lo haría.**

Era martes, habían pasado ya dos semanas…y la conversación del **té** pareció convencer un poco al británico que ya le dirigía la palabra al americano. Pero NUNCA le contestaba el teléfono. Se volvía costumbre el que él no tuviera que hablar y sólo escuchar lo que tenía que decir su supuesto amigo.

_º ¿Tu teléfono para qué sirve? ¿Está de adorno en tu casa? ¡Nunca contestas! ¡Nunca estás!... me gustaría escucharte un momento ¿Somos amigos, no? º_

Sí, lo eran. Grandes amigos… que parecieran odiarse en cada momento. Pero en realidad se guardaban un gran efecto.

¿Cómo se hicieron amigos? Bueno, lo único que se podría decir a ciencia cierta es que fue "mágicamente extraño". Recordaba aquel día…a pesar de todo lo que fuera aquel americano... le había… agradado…cono-cono… conocerl-…!Eso! ¡Lo que sea!

Lo eran, serían amigos por siempre ¿Por siempre verdad?

Las vacaciones pasaban rápido. Arthur a través del teléfono mantuvo bastantes conversaciones y ya casi todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a su mensaje, le agradaba llegar a escuchar lo que dijeran las personas cuando no se encontraban. Sí, de todas excepto de Francis quien le mandaba puras obscenidades, especies de gemidos… y bueno, simplemente eran horribles.

Las juntas con Antonio, las salidas con Kiku, las conversaciones sobre el "futuro" con Heracles también cabían en ese aparato.

Pero lo más importante secretamente. Los mensajes de quejas de Alfred.

_º ¡Joder! ¡Maldición! "Hola soy Arthur Kirkland, lamento informarle que en estos momentos no me encuentro en mi residencia y UNA MIERDA! Estoy cansado de oír siempre eso… sería lindo si alguna vez estuvieras allí o te dignaras a levantar el teléfono…¿Qué sucede? ¿Realmente te molesto tanto? º_

Aún no le contestaba. Pero el menor se lo estaba tomando muy enserio o algo…era extraño en él no tomárselo con humor o con infantilidad. Ya que lo que sentía a través de sus mensajes no era exactamente "un berrinche", era una exigencia.

Ese mensaje se encontró esa mañana de sábado. ¿Por qué Alfred se comportaba de esa manera?...era extraño. Necesitaba mucho su atención.

Lo llamaría en un rato más para preguntarle…

"Todas las cosas tienen su explicación"

_**Día viernes, después de haber salido con Kiku y Antonio…**_

Cerró la puerta con fuerza. Era tardísimo... 5 de la mañana, no había querido volver a casa hasta esa hora ¿Dónde estaba su amado cojín? ¡Necesitaba eso y un té relajante ahora!

Estaba rojo y no sabía que hacer. Gritaba maldiciones al aire y a veces suspiraba. Estaba sintiendo aquello por su mejor amigo. Se lo habían encontrado por la calle, se detuvieron a hablar y de un momento a otro se acercaron a él… y…

¡Lo habían besado en los labios! Le habían tomado de la cadera y pudo sentir el sabor de la cavidad del contrario en un beso hambriento y apasionado. Los labios de Alfred rozándose con los suyos, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Cada vez que lo pensaba se sentía extraño. No era su primer beso ni nada por el estilo pero era el primero con Alfred…en realidad nunca imagino que debiera "existir" ese primer beso. Ambos eran hombres…ambos eran amigos.

¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño? ¿Por qué su corazón se agitaba y sentía como las mejillas y la temperatura de su propio cuerpo subía cada vez más?

Miró el teléfono…tenía una llamada perdida nuevamente junto a un mensaje. Era… Era Alfred. Titubeó si reproducirlo o no, pero acabo por hacerlo.

_º Hola Arthur…, si es que escuchas esto…tú y tus recuerdos no me han dejado dormir desde anoche, por favor llámame. Me estoy desesperando, no sé que hacer…º_

—¿No sabes que hacer? —le dijo a la nada, casi como si Alfred estuviera encerrado en esa cajita. —¿Y crees que yo estoy muy bien? ¡Me besaste idiota! Delante de todos… de Francis… de Kiku, de Iván, ¡de Antonio! Incluso delante de tu hermano…

No quería aceptarlo... no quería que pasara. Pero ya estaba sucediendo… Alfred le estaba ganando poquito a poco, le robaba sus pensamientos y su propio corazón. Se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo y realmente no quería que sucediera… ¿y si arruinara su amistad? ¿si eso pasara que haría él? ¿Y si sólo jugaba con él? ¿Si le llegaba a romper el corazón?

Fue hasta la habitación.

Además…justo mañana Alfred se iría de aquella ciudad por una semana. Creía que eso lo calmaría un poco.

Pero se equivoco. Siguió llamándolo, cada día sin falta.

_**Lunes**_

_º Contéstame Arthur…, no me pude despedir de ti… º_

_**Martes**_

_º Me acaban de servir un Scone y no pude evitar pensar en ti...aunque, sin que te enojes estos saben mejor…º_

_**Miércoles**_

_º Me hace falta conversar contigo Arthur…¿Me creerías si te digo que extraño hasta que me regañes? º_

_**Jueves**_

_º Extraño tus cejas Arthur…, ajajajajaj, sólo bromeo. Bueno, en realidad si las extraño, te extraño a ti… devuélveme el llamado por favor. º_

_**Viernes**_

_º I mis you Arthur..., me gustaría poder verte. º_

_**Sábado**_

_º Quiero…verte…quiero verte…º_

El británico se dejo caer en el sillón observando apaciblemente el contestador, apretó nuevamente el botón para repetir el mensaje...y así, una y otra vez…una y otra vez escuchándolo. Entrecerraba los ojos y se dejaba guiar por el sonido de la voz del menor. ¿Realmente lo extrañaba tanto? ¿Por qué no estuvo allí para contestar?... Si hubiera sabido que Alfred diría algo como aquello. En realidad sentía algo de miedo de contestar aquel llamado ¿Qué debería hacer?

Relajo aún más su expresión y soltó un leve suspiro para esbozar una calida sonrisa. "Yo también te extraño idiota"

Aquellos días en que no podían verse… aquellos días en que Alfred estaba lejos…eran bastante solitarios, solo le quedaba escuchar su voz guardada en aquella cinta. Lo haría hasta que volviera. Su gran amigo, su gran amor…su deseo americano.

_**Domingo**_

_º ¡He vuelto! ¿Me extrañaste no? ¡Quien no me extrañaría! Ajajajjajaj, bueno Arthur, no deseo perder el tiempo hablando con tu lindo contestador así que me limitare a decir: ¡Estaré en 15 minutos más en tu casa! ¡Tenme algo listo que me muero de hambre!...y si no fuera mucha la molestia…que no me mate por favor. º_

Arthur estaba parado allí al acabar de escuchar eso con un especie de tic nervioso en el ojo. ¿15 minutos? ¿Qué mierda podía hacer en 15 minutos? ¡Sólo servir bebida o prepararle un sándwich! Además aún no sabía si estaba preparado para recibirlo.

Tomó el teléfono rápidamente y marcó el número del estadounidense para pedirle más tiempo pero le respondió su PUTO contestador. Ahora sabía que sentía Alfred al hablar siempre con esa grabación de él. De seguro era una venganza.

¡10 minutos! Decía tratando de conservar la calma. Se le había ocurrido algo, cercano a su casa había una pizzería a domicilio. Buscó rápidamente el número cercano a una agenda telefónica y llamó al servicio para que estuvieran allí lo más rápido posible ¡les daría el doble! Cuando le pidieron los ingredientes dijo unos cuantos al azar y acabó la conversación.

Y en aproximadamente 9 minutos más de manera tan puntual que parecía diabólica apareció Jones golpeando y tocando el timbre de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta e iba saludar al norteamericano, pero éste tenia otros planes. Se abalanzo sobre este y le besó con pasión los labios. Arthur estaba choqueado pero no así nervioso. Alfred relamía los labios del muchacho y le sujetaba de la espalda para atraerlo más hasta su pecho y encajar sus bocas de manera más placentera. El británico se removía un poco pero empezaba a responder abriendo suavemente sus labios dejando entrar al norteamericano y adquiriendo terreno en lo que comenzaba a ser una competencia entre sus lenguas.

Le agradaba, era excitante, placentero y único.

Pero para su desgracia la puerta aún estaba abierta…

—Hemmm—decía allí, parado viendo con lujo de detalle la escena —Arthur ¿tuya verdad? Pizza familiar —decía naturalmente e incluso con una sonrisa en los labios viendo como el inglés y el americano se besaban. Era Feliciano en su trabajo de verano.

Ambos voltearon, no se lo podían creer. Arthur no se lo podría creer. Y lo peor de todo es que Alfred no separaba el beso.

—La dejare por aquí… —decía sumamente amable—Después me pagan… ¿bien? ¡Ciao!

Y se fue. Los dejo ambos a solas e incluso les cerró la puerta. Pero se separaron, al final de cuenta lo hicieron. Era mejor para ambos estar besándose ya que las palabras llegaban incluso a sobrar, pero cuando no era así tenían que enfrentarse, ambos… cara a cara.

—Les contará a todos…—decía Kirkland, preocupado.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tendría de malo? —desvió el rostro.

—Somos hombres…, nos estábamos besando Alfred… ¿Por qué lo hacíamos?

—Me gusta besarte Arthur… ¿a ti no?

—Bueno…

—Incluso tocarte…—se sonrojaba suavemente el menor ante aquella confesión.

—¿Quieres comer?

—¿He?

—Ya sabes… pizza… —trataba de evitar el tema.

Y lo consiguió. No hablaron más del tema. Como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si ambos nunca se hubieran deseado de otra manera que no fuera amistad. Engañándose por el bien del otro.

Pero el contestador seguía con su trabajo. Seguía funcionando, seguía uniéndolos secretamente día tras día.

_º Y… ¿Qué cuentas?..., no sé que decirte…veamos… ahora mientras estoy con el teléfono inalámbrico voy a mi videojuego…, estoy tratando de pasar un nivel pero la suerte no me acompaña precisamente, el enemigo viola a mi personaje siempre en la tercera parte. Pareciera que le tuviera ganas…enserio. º_

Día tras día.

_º Me hice un sims tuyo Arthur... y está…bueno, viviendo con el mío…yo trabajo de militar y tú de chef ¿Interesante verdad? º_

Mes tras mes.

Hasta que Arthur se lo preguntó.

Se lo había preguntado… "Alfred, qué sientes tú exactamente por mí" esas fueron sus palabras. El americano guardo silencio y había agachado su cabeza. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

Y Arthur aún esperaba su respuesta.

Tras meses, ya en la escuela aún la esperaba.

Y llego, a través de aquella cajita mágica, de su viejo y anticuado contestador.

_º Sabes Arthur…º_

El británico estaba allí como siempre medio ido, no escuchaba nada, quizá se hubiera arrepentido o su cinta ya ocupo la memoria que tenía. La cinta seguía pero estaba dispuesto a apagarla. Se levanto con sutileza y sintió nuevamente la voz del norteamericano.

_º…te amo…º_

Sonó cuando estaba apunto de apagarlo. El británico abrió los ojos y su cuerpo no se movía.

Pasaron los días y las miradas entre ambos eran cortas y moderadas_._

Arthur no daba el paso, pero aquel día, aquel 27 de octubre tomo el teléfono y llamo al estadounidense. Estaba seguro que nadie estaría en casa y esperaba a que sonara el contestador. No podía ocultarse más. Alfred había respondido...ahora le tocaba a él.

"Hola soy Alfred ¿Cómo estás? ¡Siento no poder atender tu importante llamada pero en estos momentos no me encuentro en casa!, si gustas puedes dejar tu mensaje después de la señal que con gusto contestaré cuando llegue ¡bye bye!"

El leve sonido agudizó los sentidos del mayor y respiró profundo. Lo había pensado durante mucho…mucho tiempo. Si aquella caja que guardaba su voz llegara a romperse o a estropearse la cinta se llevaría todos sus sentimientos con él… y quizá no pudiera volver a repetirlo, a decir aquellas palabras que guardaba en su pecho y en su mente e incluso en el fondo de su corazón.  
>Respiró profundamente y dejo su mensaje en el buzón de voz, el mensaje más hermoso que quizá llegara a escuchar el estadounidense.<p>

_º Hola, ¿qué tal?…¿sabes Alfred?... yo también te amo y siempre quise decirte que me encantó haberte conocido…º_

* * *

><p>Y aquí <em>termino<em> esta historia…, se podría decir que es la historia de un especie de romance… Podría continuarla y mostrar lo que paso después o lo que paso en otra parte que no sea el living del británico… **Imagínense** _las cosas_ que podría contar la cama de Alfred (?)…ok, no. Pero bueno sí hay partes muy gays y cursis xD pero no sé si los/as que me leen son muy del gusto de cosas así. Quizá odien esta historia y me tiren tomates podridos y papeles de baño usados D;

¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Cuídense muchooo!

Una historia no es sólo sexo (es MUY importante pero)... también está esa cosa... como se llama...mm... ¡así! ¡amor, eso! (Filosofía de mi esposa)

Nos vemos cuando actualice o ponga algo aquí... ... ...


End file.
